1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gardening, and more specifically, to gardening containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many traditional gardening containers are difficult to use, particularly for those with a limited range of movement. Bending over to reach ground-level gardening containers can be difficult and uncomfortable, and many raised-bed gardening containers are too low to satisfactorily address this problem. Such challenges are amplified for those gardeners seeking to benefit the environment by composting waste material for use in their gardening containers, as many compost containers are also relatively low to the ground, and transferring material from the compost container to the gardening container can be labor intensive and unpleasant. Moreover, raised-bed gardening containers are generally expensive, particularly larger and higher containers, in part, because the containers consume a relatively large amount of retail and warehouse shelf space prior to their sale. These size-related problems are also felt by gardeners seeking to store such containers, e.g., outside of the growing season. Other weaknesses of many gardening containers include the lack of a readily attached protective cover to provide a greenhouse or shade, depending on the weather.